Genderbending!
by G0LD1734
Summary: Oneshots of shipping or regular ol' scenes but genderbended! Ships I want to include: IkariShipping, PokeShipping, ContestShipping, SoulSilverShipping, OldRivalShipping, CheckMateShipping, and SoulfulHeartShipping Be sure to reread the edited chapters!
1. Pokéshipping!

Author's Note: I've had many ideas come to mind about this and I've finally decided. I'm going to post these genderbending stories. Each chapter will be about different ships but they are genderbended. This chapter will be Pokeshipping. Just to have fun, I'm not gonna tell you who is who. Figure out their cross names! Please read on and tell me what you think! Also, special thanks to CuteMochi who gave me more ideas for my stories. K thnx bye.

_Edit_ _on 12/20/12:_ I decided to fix up my (sad) fanfictions and re-upload them! This indeed has been changed so be sure to reread it!

**Disclaimer: I can't own Pokemon. I'm too darn lazy.**

* * *

Ashley Ketchum sat in the backyard of her house and fiddled with her hat. It was the end of her first journey as a Pokemon Trainer. The young girl sat in little Pallet Town, wondering when and where her next journey would begin. The girl was dressed in a black baby tee that cut off at her tummy. She wore a blue vest with white collars. Ashley sported a light blue mini shorts and purple sneakers. Her green fingerless gloves hugged her hands as she stroked the red Pokemon League hat, deep in thought. Suddenly, the crunching of leaves reached her eardrums. Not even looking up, she begins to say,"Okay, Dad. I'm coming-" when a familiar voice says,"Hey Ashley."

Ashley gasps and her hat slips onto the ground. Her eyes adjust slowly to the light and freezes at the shadowy form of a person. But she knew that voice anywhere. She had, in fact, traveled with the one who had spoken for a good 8 months during her Pokemon journey. Ashley's mouth hangs open as she gapes at the person. His short carrot hair were slightly messy. The boy's pastel yellow shirt was as clean as ever. Blue shorts that covered his knees were held in place by, not a belt, but red suspenders. Ashley gaped into the boy's sea blue eyes as he lifted his hand in greeting and said,"Hi Ashley!"

Ashley blinked uncertainly and gasped,"Micheal? What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to Cerulean City!" Micheal walked over and leaned over to grab her hat. He smiled at his traveling companion as he said,"Nah, no way. My brothers were all like,'Sup, bro! Bro, did you meet any hot chicks, bro?' and I was about ready to go crazy." Micheal placed the red hat on his friend's long raven hair. It was a simple gesture but Ashley froze and felt her face burn. Ashley felt Micheal's cool fingers lightly caress her hair.

Ashley shifted her hat to cover her blush and murmured,"Have you seen Brook around?" Micheal shook his head and said,"I really miss Brook and her cooking. Not as much as you, though.." Micheal would've facepalmed if he wasn't with Ashley. He thought wildly,"What the heck, Micheal? Really?!" Blood rushed to his face and made him spin around on his heel uncomfortably. Ashley realized what he said and blushed even worse. Both kids looked like a Charmander with sunburn (if that was possible).

Ashley cleared her throat slightly and pressed,"You- You missed me?" Micheal glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened at the sight of Ashley blushing. He turned around slowly to face her and murmured,"Y-Yeah. I really did." Ashley smiled widely and glomped him. Micheal's heart skipped a beat at the feeling of Ashley's hair pressed onto his face. He shakily hugged her back and Ashley whispered,"Oh, Micheal. That's so sweet." She pulled back slightly just to face him and smiled warmly at Micheal who blushed (if possible) redder.

He stuttered,"I-I-I.." and Ashley giggled,"Are you gonna finish that sentence?" Micheal took a deep breath and said slowly,"I like you, Ashley. I like you a lot. I've liked you ever since I pulled you out of that river with my fishing rod." Ashley's eyes widened and she replied,"Micheal.. I don't know what to say..." The aspiring Water Trainer felt his heart break. He began to walk away when Ashley's spontaneous response reached his ears. "There is nothing else to say that I like you too!"

Micheal froze in place as Ashley tackled him to the ground in a bone-crushing hug. The young girl giggled as she rolled onto her side, facing the carrot top. She reached out a small hand and Micheal grasped it firmly. Ashley smiled before she began to lean closer to Micheal which took him back by surprise. But his love overpowered him and he closed his eyes, leaned forward, and kissed Ashley. A warm fire burned in his heart, warming up his whole body. Both kids shuddered as a current of warmth spread through their bodies. The two kids kissed back gently but both eyes flew wide open as a voice shouted,"Hey you kids! Aren't you a bit young for that?!"

Ashley pushed away abruptly and lifted herself up on her elbows. There, in the open back door of the Ketchum household, was David Ketchum. Ashley flushed and stammered,"D-Dad! Were you spying on u-us?" Micheal blushed deeply and muttered,"S-Sorry, Mr. Ketchum! B-Bye Ashley!" Micheal sped off as Ashley screamed at her dad,"What the heck, Dad?! My first kiss and you interrupt it?! _So _not cool!" David smiled lightly as he murmured,"Ah, you kids. Go ahead and catch up to him, Ashley. I always knew you two were perfect for each other." David stepped back inside the house as Ashley hitched on her backpack.

Ashley ran off after Micheal and shouted back to her dad,"Bye Dad! I'm heading to Cerulean City!" She sped off and caught a glimpse of Micheal. Ashley poured on the speed and soon caught up to Micheal. Sneaking quickly, she jumped out of the shadows and glomped Micheal again. The two kids fell to the ground as Micheal said,"Ashley..? What are you doing here?" Ashley winked and chirped,"My dad is letting me come with you to Cerulean City!" Micheal's eyes softened as he mused,"Cerulean is a bit far from here, Ashley." The girl giggled and entwined her hand in his. She squeezed his hand softly and said,"Then we've got some traveling to do." The two kids walked hand in hand, the setting sun lighting the surrounding area in a shade of gold. Together, the two kids made their way to Cerulean City.

* * *

Author's Note: I know it's short and I'm happy with it. More chapters to come as more ideas come to mind!~ K thnx bye!


	2. Contestshipping!

Author's Note: Wow, a small group of people already enjoy this! So I'm gonna deliver the goods and give ya a new chapter! Thanks to CuteMochi, a fellow author as well as my cousin. This chapter will be Contestshipping. Also, Drew's name will remain Drew cause' Drew can be a girls name. When Pokemon speak, their words like be typed,"_Like this._" Now read on and leave a review if you've enjoyed. If you leave a review, you can suggest a pairing for me to do or an idea for a chapter. K thnx bye.

_Edited on 12/20/12_

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Drew sulked outside the Contest Hall after a stinging defeat from her rival, Mark. She flicked her sea green hair out of her equally green eyes and sighed. A soft er... something stroked her arm and murmured,"Rose roselia.." Drew turned and smiled at her friend, a grass/poison type Pokemon known as Roselia. The Thorn Pokemon had a troubled expression. It must've shared the same feelings of defeat from the last Contest. Roselia swished its rose petals as it said,"Rose rose rosel roselia." Drew smiled down at her Pokemon, murmuring,"Thanks Roselia. We'll be sure to train extra hard and we'll beat em' next time. Come on, let's congratulate Mark." Roselia brightened up and squatted down, pressing the dirt ground with it's petal mitts.

Drew watched in wonder, not quite sure of what her Pokemon was doing. A sparkle of Grass energy twinkled and Roselia straightened up, exclaiming,"_Give this to Mark when we fin_d _him._" Drew's eyes widened in surprise as a stem began sprouting out of the ground. The green stem bloomed leaves and in a matter of seconds, blue petals grew out of the rose stem. It grew larger and larger until the blue bud was swaying peacefully in the breeze. Roselia plucked the rose carefully and presented it to Drew. Roselia's eyes gleamed as her trainer's hand grabbed the rose. Drew sniffed it and smiled. "This is perfect. Thank you, Roselia."

Drew stood up and brushed her mint green pants off. The blue rose was pinched between her fingers. Drew looked at Roselia and held up a Pokeball. "Thank you, Roselia. Now return." Roselia nodded her head and was sucked into the red and white capsule. Drew sauntered off, in search of a certain Coordinator by the name of Mark. Drew tossed open the doors to the Contest Hall and strolled in. The Contest Hall was massive, a large dome with a battle ground surrounded by thousands of bleachers. The bleachers themselves were empty except for a few stragglers. Drew skimmed the area for Mark when her eyes settled on a brunette on the battle field.

Drew jumped down the stairs, landing gently near Mark. Mark was wearing his usual red shirt with thin white trim, his brown hair tucked underneath a backwards red Pokeball-style baseball hat. He was sitting cross legged, his Combusken cuddling in his lap. Drew cleared her throat which caught Mark's attention. Mark gazed up and smiled at Drew and said,"Hey Drew! Awesome battle, wasn't it?" Drew took a seat next to Mark and gestured to the rose, saying,"You've gotten really good at Coordinating, Mark. Congrats."

Mark grinned and plucked the rose from her fingers. Both kids blushed a bit as their fingers made contact. They pulled away awkwardly and turned away embarrassed. **POP! **The Rose Pokemon had let herself out of her capsule to watch the scene unravel. By then, both Combusken and Roselia knew what was going down. Combusken hopped up and wrapped its claws around his trainer's wrist, squawking,"_She's giving you a rose, dude! Man up and make a move on her!_" Mark wrenched his arm away and sweatdropped.

Drew was having the same problems. Roselia was tugging on her lavender jacket and making slight motions between her and Mark. Roselia took a step back and began to hum. "Rose..." With a lime flash, small blue and pink petals began shooting out of Roselia's stalks. Roselia guided them and with her beautiful Petal Dance, a large heart fluttered momentarily in the air before dropping onto the battlefield. Drew chuckled nervously but grinned at trainer and Combusken bickering.

Mark lightly shoved his Fire Pokemon away and sniffed the blue rose. He smiled at Drew and scooted closer to her without permission. Drew blushed faintly and murmured,"What are you doing, Airhead?" Mark frowned slightly at the nickname but purred,"You smell nice, just like roses, Drew..." By then, Drew couldn't take it. She tossed herself onto Mark and pressed her lips against his. Roselia crossed its leafy stalks and nodded, satisfied with her work. Combusken tossed his wings into the air and clucked,"_Well, it's about time, you two!_"

But the two Coordinators weren't aware of their Pokemon. Both were so wrapped up in the kiss. Drew wrapped her arms around Mark's neck and intensified the kiss. Mark followed her and entwined his arms around her waist. Time lost meaning as both felt the beating of each others hearts. It would've turned into a full blow-out make out session if a young slightly stuffed up female voice said,"Hey Mark! I- Uh. Oh. I think this is a bad time. I'll just ask you later. Just don't swallow each other.."

Mark's little sister shifted her black frame glasses and began to creep away when Mark pulled himself off of Drew and barked,"What are you doing her, Maxie? I told you to find Ashley and Brook!" Maxie ruffled her teal hair and murmured slyly,"As a matter of fact, I did look. I also happened to find you guys snog each other. Aren't you guys rivals or what?" Mark stood up and set a bee-line for Maxie who sweatdropped. Her demonic older brother had a loathing look in his eyes.

Maxie backed up a bit and made a break for it. Mark was about to go tearing after her but Drew teased,"Geez! What a nightmare! How can you stand her?" Mark turned around and said,"You get used to it. Just like I'll have to get used to _you _being my girlfriend." Drew sauntered over and Mark put an arm around her. Drew smiled and murmured,"Like you said. You'll get used to it."

* * *

Author's Note: Aaaah. Sorry this is pretty short. I might make this a collection of oneshots. Not sure yet. Leave a review and maybe, favorite/follow this if you've enjoyed! Please? You can leave a suggestion for what ships for me to do. It would be great if you write down what they look like (genderbended of course) and what their genderbended names are. Next chapter will be hopefully Ikarishipping! K thnx bye.


	3. Ikarishipping!

Author's Note: GAH I'M AN IDIOT. I already had this chapter nice and ready for uploading but the stupid idiot I am clicked the delete button. *flips over a table* DANG IT. Anyway, this is the chapter I've been gathering great ideas for. This chapter is a genderbended Ikarishipping! Mwahahaha! I'm going as Paul for Halloween while my good cousin CuteMochi is going as Red. Nerdiness FTW! Ahem, uh. Leave a review and guess who each genderbended person is and I'll write a chapter with the shipping of your choice! I also use some lines from some of my favorite authors like Rick Riordan. Okay, time to start the story! K thnx bye.

_Edited on 12/20/12_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the actual idea of Pokemon but I sorta own their genderbended clones..**

* * *

Hearthome City. The city where hearts meet. To Paulina, that was total garbage. Paulina was wandering mindlessly through the streets of Hearthome City, thinking hard about what Pokemon she should use during her battle with the Hearthome City gym leader, Fanton. Paulina was wearing a midnight blue tee shirt under her halfway zipped trademark black and blue jacket and black skinny jeans, black Converse slapping the pavement. She thought of Fanton's overpowered ghost Pokemon but that thought was interrupted by an annoying (annoying to her, at least) voice. "Hiya Paulina!"

On second thought, Paulina should've kept on walking but came to a halt at the sound of the voice. She turned around, her purple shoulder length hair whipping her face, and scowled at the sight of her rival, Ashley. Ashley's black jacket with a single yellow stripe flapped open over her white tank top and her hat was jammed atop her raven waist length hair, her female Pikachu clinging on. Ashley stopped in front of Paulina and chirped,"Hi! You here to challenge Fanton?" Paulina growled,"What do you think?" Ashley froze as she thought of a good comeback but was saved by the arrival of her two traveling companions, Brook and Don.

Brook and Don were stumbling after Ashley, out of breath from the sudden outburst of speed. Brook had her brown hair braided down, Katniss Everdeen style. Brook's loose orange and brown vest fluttered over a forest green tee, baggy dark brown cargo pants rustled as she ran. Brook was next to Ashley, panting,"Geez... Ashley..." Don tripped after Brook, doubling over for breath. Don growled,"Do we have to put you on a leash, Ashley?" Don wore a black hoodie unzipped over a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. A pair of red headphones were hanging from his neck, the wire racing down to where his iPod stuck out from it's pocket. A black beanie was placed floppily on his dark blue hair.

Ashley stuck out her tongue and asked,"Hey, Brook. Where is the nearest Pokemon Center?" Brook swooned and whispered dreamily,"We better find it soon. My heart can't take being separated from Nurse Joe." Ashley rolled her chocolate eyes, grabbing Brook by the arm and dragging her away. Don straightened up and said,"Sup' Paulina." Paulina frowned and remarked,"Why don't you go follow your girlfriend, Irksome?" Don scowled and looked Paulina straight in the eyes. "The name's Don. Not Irksome. And Ashley isn't my girlfriend." Paulina shrugged and mumbled,"Whatever, Irksome boy."

Don was about ready to start an argument when a shrilly girl's voice screamed,"Hey Don!" Don groaned in annoyance and both teens turned to face the direction the voice came from. Two girls were running up to meet them. It was actually more like one of the girls was being forcefully dragged by the other. A blond dressed in a orange on white striped jacket with a lime green scarf dangling from her neck and dark brown skinny jeans was the one being dragged by a brunette wearing a puke green on white spaghetti strap top and way too tight khaki skinny jeans . The brunette stopped in front of Don and drawled,"Heeeeey..." as she tried being cute by twirling her hair. Don sighed and grumbled,"Hello Kelly. Hi Bella."

Bella was the blonde and Kenny was the brunette. Bella stamped her foot several times and whined,"Kelllyyyy! I want to get my Gym badge! I- Uh OH! You're Paulina, am I right?" Bella pointed a finger at Paulina and jumped up and down, squealing. "Oh my Arceus! I've heard about you from Ashley! My name is Bella and I challenge you to a battle!" Bella said all of that in one breath and pulled out a Pokeball, ready to fight. Paulina had just stood there, staring at the blonde like she was nuts. That's Bella for you. Always hyper and energetic. It's either that or she is hopped up on enough sugar to give a water buffalo a heart attack...

Paulina just gruffly muttered,"No, thanks." Paulina turned on her heel and took one step when Bella put a hand on her shoulder, screeching,"You can't just deny me a battle! I'll have to fine you 1,000 dollars for this!" The purple haired girl cringed at the loudness of the blonde. She had been forcefully spun around by Bella who was standing there, one hand on her hip and the other outstretched to receive the amount of money she had "fined" Paulina. Kelly sniggered and put an hand on Bella's shoulder. "Come on, Bella. You don't want Dumpster Queen's money. It'll be filthy and stink just like her!"

Paulina glared at Kelly and thundered darkly,"Dumpster Queen? What a pathetic insult. If I'm a Dumpster Queen, then you're one heck of a tramp." Don snickered as Kelly looked downright shocked. "Me?! A tramp?! At least I have a sense of fashion!" The brunette struck a ridiculous pose, showing off her horrid clothing. Don gave a bark of laughter and joked,"Okay, Kelly. Can you go a day without going crazy fangirl mode on me? I thought I made it clear last time that we're just friends." Kelly froze and anime fell. She murmured,"So I'm just a friend to you? Is that what you think I am?" Don sarcastically pondered over it and responded,"Uh, yeah. Come on, Kelly. We've been friends since we were kids and I don't want that to be messed up." Kelly stood back up and threw her hands up, exclaiming,"If you don't like me, then who do you?!"

Don pondered over it a second and suddenly, threw an arm around Paulina's shoulders. Paulina stopped moving at the sudden embrace. She wasn't used to this much affection- Well, her older sister, Reyna, did give big Ursaring hugs. Paulina still didn't move a muscle as Don had his arm around her. She wanted to pull away and flee to the next region. Time slowed down like Dialga enjoyed Paulina's discomfort. Don smirked at Kelly who watched with distraught. "You want to know who I like, Kelly? Here's a hint." Paulina usually was never this slow when it came to warnings.

Next thing she knew, Don was kissing her. She could've vomited right then and there but felt a small flame flicker in her heart. Without knowing it, Paulina returned the kiss. Bella shielded her eyes and squealed,"Ewww!" The two remained connected by the lips for a minute or two but it felt like eternity. Paulina pulled away, gasping and red in the face. "W-What.. What the heck was that, Irksome?!" Don was also red, the bright color matching his headphones. He snickered and joked,"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy that, Paulina."

Don turned to Kelly who had her jaw on the floor. Don laughed and exclaimed,"I like the Dumpster Queen!" Paulina had enough. She stormed away without another word, not listening to the pleas of both Bella and Don to come back. With her back turned, a small smile played onto her lips. That small flame that had flickered in her heart had turned into a raging forest fire. Maybe Irksome wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Author's Note: *whistling* Wow, what an ending. Sorry. This document has been occupying my Document Manager for waay too long. I'm going to upload this and maybe fix the second chapter. So go ahead and press that pretty little Review button! And maybe favorite/follow this story or maybe even me! If you liked this, be sure to check out my others as well. This is aVaLen or Alyssa, signing out. I'll talk to you guys later. Peace out guys.


End file.
